Tom and Jerry: Pet Sematary
''Tom and Jerry: Pet Sematary ''is an upcoming American supernatural horror film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, Paramount Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and A di Bonaventura Pictures and based on the Novel by Stephen King Pet Sematary (2019). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - Tom Cat - A adult blue-grey cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy and Lucy's friend, Toodles' husband, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he helps with Ellie Creed along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A adult brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle, Lucy's granduncle, Cherie's husband, Mrs. Mouse and Grandpa Mouse's son, Geraldine's brother, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Muscles' cousin. In this movie, he helps with Ellie Creed along together with Tuffy and Tom. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Geraldine's son, Lucy's boyfriend, Mrs. Mouse and Grandpa Mouse's grandson, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Muscles' son. In this movie, he helps with Ellie Creed along together with Jerry and Tom. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown, purple diaper-wearing mouse, Tuffy's girlfriend, Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter, Jerry's son and Tom's friend. In this movie, she's with her boyfriend Tuffy Mouse and help with Ellie Creed. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat, who is Tom's wife, girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her white buttocks, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-girlfriend and Cherie's friend. In this movie, she helps the Creed's family. * Cherie Mouse - A purple scarf, shirt and wearing a light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife, girlfriend and love-interest, Tuffy and Lucy's aunt, Grandpa Mouse, Geraldine, Mrs. Mouse, Muscles and Uncle Harry's old twin sister and Toodles' friend. In this movie, she helps the Creed's family. * Uncle Harry - A vacationing brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns. He is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Grandpa Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Muscles and Cherie's older brother. In this movie, he died before the truck accident with Ellie Creed. * Muscles Mouse - A super-strong mouse with yellow shirt and green bolder hat who looks like Jerry, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's cousin, Grandpa Mouse, Cherie Mouse and Uncle Harry's older brother, Mrs. Mouse's nephew and Tom's boss. In this movie, he helps the Creed's family with his aunt Mouse. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry and Geraldine's father, Muscles, Cherie Mouse and Uncle Harry's old brother, Mrs. Mouse's husband. In this movie, he helps the Creed's family with his granddaughter Lucy Mouse. * Geraldine Mouse - female brown mouse with a sky-blue dress, darker blue shoes and short black hair, who is Tuffy's mother and love-interest, Jerry and Cherie's sister, Mrs. Mouse's daughter, Muscles and Uncle Harry's niece. In this movie, she helps the Creed's family with her son Tuffy Mouse. * Mrs. Mouse - A pink shirt, white hair and back glasses, who is Jerry and Geraldine's mother, Tuffy and Lucy's grandmother, Cherie and Muscles' aunt, Uncle Harry's twin brother and Grandpa Mouse's wife. In this movie, she helps the Creed's family with her son Jerry Mouse. * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Louis Creed - * Rachel Creed - * Jud Crandall - * Ellie Creed - * Gage Creed - * Victor Pascow - * Zelda Goldman - * Marcela - * "Mouse Face" - * "Dog Face" - * "Rabbit Face" - * "Cat Face" - * "Horse Face" - * Young Rachel - * Young Tom Cat - * Baby Jerry - * Baby Tuffy - * Baby Harry - * Young Muscles Mouse - * Young Toodles Galore - * Young Cherie Mouse - Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild injury detail, violence, gore, threat, horror. * Suggested Running Times: 101 Minutes (NTSC), 97 Minutes (PAL). * Uncle Harry has died in this horror movie. Release Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Pet Sematary Category:Horror Category:Crossovers